Accidental Drop In
by Yoite.Ramiez42
Summary: Hetalia Axis Powers Series meets The Maximum Ride Series.One word that can describe this is - chaos.This is going to be rather interesting...


**Slam!**

Ari tackled me throw a wide window and into large meeting black wings were covered in glass and blood.

Ari picked me up by my pony tail."Listen,Julie,Max and the rest of the flock,we are all going back to the school just like old `re your friends,not your enemies." He said punching my in my stomach and then throwing me cross the room.I coughed out was all over my clothes and mouth.

Then I noticethat there were people in the of them were males about in their my luck!

Max was on the floor,her wings covering Angel from the falling ,Nudge,and Gazzy were knocked out on the ,my twin brother,tried to stand up,but fainted next to had blood coming out of the back of his head.I stood up.I had a deep cut on my right arm,blood was flowing out of the cut.

"You`re too weak to fight, better give up or you might get hurt even worse." Ari slowly walked towards me.

"Stop!Don`t hurt her." I turned my head a little to my right.A well-built,blue eyed,blond young man stood up from what seem to be a political conference didn`t listen of lunged at me,but luckily I jumped up and unfolded my black wings."Please,don`t get into this, kind of you,but you might get hurt!" I told the blond young man.I lunged at Ari like a misall.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back."You little demon!" He screamed at me.I flipped him over,making him fall to the ground.I put my foot on the back of his head,pushing his face on the wooden floor."You better leave us alone or I will personally kick your butt,Ari!" I lifted my foot from his face.

"Julie?" Iggy was nervously walking toward palm had a deep cut.I quickly ripped a stripe of the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt.I wrapped it around his palm.

Suddenly,a big hand grabbed my shoulder and throw me on to the conference table.I coughed up more next thing I saw was,Ari punching Iggy,knocking him off his balance."Iggy!" I screamed standing up."Leave him alone,you bastard!Why don`t you mess with someone who isn`t blind!You coward!" I spread out my wings.I was **FURIOUS**.Nothing good leads to when I`m thats because my true powers come into action.

My dark violet eyes turned blood-red,my long black hair turned white,my fangs became sharper and slightly longer.I saw the polictic`s (Or as I thought as them as.) experssions change into a look of horror and amazement.

I jumped off the table and sprinted toward Ari.I kicked him in his spit out blood."Why you little -" Before he could finish his sentence I tackled him to the ground."Oh,Ari,I`m going to have to teach you a lesson on why you should never start a fight with me and why you shouldn`t ever hurt my friends." I said.I grabbed his arm and throw his cross the room.

"Stop it,Julie!" That was Batchelder."My what a surprise,Batchelder." I said sarcasticly."Julie,it is not a good time for all have to come back to the can make a better help us,we are your friends." I laughed at his request."Make a better world?By how?By killing half of the humans on Earth?Thats your master plan?And also your not my friend.A friend would **NEVER **lock me up in a cage or mess with my DNA or ake me away from my parents!I will never believ you ever again!I thought of you as a Father at once,but now you just make me sick of thinking such a want to live a peacefull live for a ,if other people call us freaks,we don`t care,because we have each other!" I felt a tear on my cheek."Ari,lets go." Jeb said,he was mad."But -" Jeb glared at him."Thats right,dog boy,listen to your Master." I a blink of an eye the disappeared.I didn`t even know where they went.I looked like my original self again.

The pain in my arm came hurt like hell."We should help them,Aru." said a handsome young man with brown hair tied in a pong was dressed in traditional Chinese clothes,and had long over-sized had a small panda in this .

"JULIE,THE BOOM YOU THROW AT THOSE ERASERS WAS EPIC!" Screamed Gazzy cheerfully,startling we crashed into the place,I had thrown (that I made myself) a boom at some erasers."Of course,I do make the best booms and fireworks." I said grining.

"Report!" Max said and yet again I got startled."I`m fine." Said my twin brother,Fang."Good!" Beamed Nudge."I have some bruises,but I`m good." Said Iggy standing up."I`m okay,Max." Smiled Angel."I have heeled the hit on my head and I`m fine now." Yoite said seriously as always."I`m doing awesome!Did you see that boom,Max?" Gazzy was still amazed the boom."Yes,Gazzy,I saw the ,I want to ask you,Julie,a question...Where do you hide all those booms,fireworks,and weapons?" Asked Max."Haha..Good question..I keep them in my boots or in the inside pockets of my sweater." I grinned.

"Um..Excuse me,my I ask who you are?" Asked a what seemed to be an English man,due to his English was fairly tall,blond hair,bold green eyes, and had the thickest eyebrows I have ever he looked quiet handsome.I looked at Max for answer,she nodded.

"I`m Maximum Ride or Max for short."

"I`m Iggy or James Griffiths as my birth certificate saids." Said Iggy."Hi,I`m Nudge.I love your English accent!Are you from England?I love England!You have really thick eyebrows!I have never seen eyebrows like yours!Its so-" Before Nudge could finish Fang interupted."I`m Fang." He said flatly."I`m Yoite Honda." Yoite said quitely."I`m Julie Warburton,Fang`s twin sister." I gave myself the last name Warburton after Adrian Warburton."And I`m Total,the talking dog."

I have almost forgotten about the 'polictics' heard Total talk they turned pale.I burst into the rest of the flock joined in,even Fang and Yoite.


End file.
